


Beautiful in Execution

by Ponderosa



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Drabble, Dubious Consent, M/M, Shapeshifting, Substitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-28
Updated: 2008-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:12:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponderosa/pseuds/Ponderosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Counterfeit smile on a counterfeit face...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful in Execution

Envy touches Roy’s jaw with familiar fingers, kisses him with a familiar tongue, and leaves him in the end with a familiar emptiness. There are no more phone calls.

“Did you love him?” A razor smile cuts across Envy’s face. It kisses him again before he can answer, scratch of stubble burning, but maybe the way his trembling hands curl and clutch to blue gabardine is answer enough.

Long legs straddle his, and he can’t look away. Envy is a tainted promise, beautiful in execution. Oil-slick rainbow on rainwater puddles. Counterfeit smile on a counterfeit face.

“Did he love you?”


End file.
